Kage
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: When Kagome finds a four month old Mutant child, she adopts it without thinks about the results. She never thought it would lead to an old sparring partner. One she used to crush over. With Shippo and the other X-men teens pushing the two immortals togeth
1. Default Chapter

"May I speak to Professor Xavier? I'm not with the news or the press if you happen to be wondering." a feminine voice asked quietly yet stately. There was a hidden command in that voice.

"May I like ask who's like calling?" 'Professor! Like, some one's like on the phone for like you, says she's like not with the like news or like press.' Thank you Kitty, I'll take it in a second

"My name is Kagome if that's all you'd like to ask young lady I'm in a bit of a rush." they could hear the sound of crying in the background before the woman, Kagome, used her voice to lull the child back to sleep. Kitty you may get off now, I have it.

"Hello Miss Kagome, I'm Professor Xavier, may I ask why you're calling." he heard he gentle sigh. She was slightly hesitant, what if they tried to take her Kage away from her?

"I have recently rescued and adopted a child of about four months." Xavier raised a brow even though he knew she couldn't see it, though the others in the room could.

"I don't really see what that has to do with me, Miss Kagome." She gave a tired chuckle.

"He is giving off the aura of mutant. I merely called because I wish to know..." she was cut off by his sigh.

"We will take him in do not worry." she felt her power spike as panic rushed through her system.

"NO! I'm sorry but you've misunderstood me, Xavier. Kage is my child whether blood binds us or not, I'll not let you take him from me." the others could hear the authority, the power, and the love as her voice rang though the air. He heard another child's worried call of 'mama?' in the background, then her soothing voice lulling its worry away.

"I do not care that he's a mutant. Hell I've dealt with things far more disturbing and unusual then a mutant. I only wished to know if there was anything special, besides love and attention that I needed to do for him. I will, of course, train him. There is no need for him to be hurt merely because I'm not there to protect him." Xavier was astonished, this woman was willing to raise a child she'd found abandoned on the street, despite the fact it was a mutant.

"Kagome, would you happen to be mutant yourself?" her melodious giggle floated through the phone.

"No, I'm nothing more than a simple miko. My expertise really lies with holy powers but I know some one who will help me." she was quiet as her thoughts strayed away from the subject at hand, as did his. 'A miko? But weren't they supposed to have been eliminated years ago?'

"Well you obviously seem to have this under control, may I ask if there is any other reason for your call?" he heard a bit of the older child's voice, but he was unable to understand the actually words.

"Yes actually, there is one other thing as my kit has so graciously reminded me. I lack a sparring partner that is truly worth the effort. My little Shippo has informed me that you could more then likely have one there." her voice was laced with soft amusement and something akin to teasing.

"We might, I shall ask around for you, until then I'll just have to get back to you on that." he heard her pause and then give a slight half-sigh.

"Of course. To find me just have one of you students look up a Shippo Higurashi at their high school. My kit shall inform me. Good day, Professor Xavier." and with that she hung up sighing.

"Well, Charles?" Ororo asked as the Professor hung the phone up, an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She was calling about a four month old mutant child she'd found abandoned." the other's shifted nervously while muttering uneasily.

"And will we be taking this child?" asked Hank when the professor did not continue. Just continued to smile that amused grin. His eyes twinkling in deep rooted amusement as he spoke next.

"No we shall not. When I went to reassure her that we would take Kage, as she's named him. She protested passionately, as I'm sure you all heard quite clearly. She was very passionate about the fact that though Kage was not hers by birth or blood, he was still hers. She mentioned raising him and teaching him to defend himself, I believe both with his powers and without. There was one other child in the background also speaking what I believe is Japanese. So no the child shall not be coming." they looked up at him with looks of confusion and suspicion.

"There are some good humans left you know. She is a normal human, by the way, a miko in fact. Something I had thought long ago to have died out. Oh and I did tell her I would ask if she could find a sparring partner here. Would anyone be interested?" the other's turned startled gazes on Logan whose profanity had increased.

"Are you telling me, Chuck that Kagome Mitsuko Higurashi and her son, Shippo, are here? Aw hell." he sank into a slightly depressed mood but the cursing at least had stopped for the moment.

"Yes, Logan, I am. Is there a problem with that?" Logan nodded barely, his eyes dark with past memories.

"That woman has a fucking punch that knocked me out for a bloody month." all eyes widened when his statement sank in. When their own Rogue had punched him, it hadn't knocked him out for nearly as long. And that was with her powers too. But this miko without the help of any mutant powers had knocked him out for and entire month?

"Holy Fucking Hell"


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome, meanwhile, was gently cradling a baby that was watching her with deep onyx eyes. Upon it's head the beginnings of what looked to be ebony colored hair, much like her own, The only difference was their eyes, her own were a light silver-blue color an unknown side effect from when she had reabsorbed the Shikon no Tama. Something not even she wished to do again. A ten year old boy was laying half in her lap looking up at her with loving jade-green eyes. She was gently humming a lullaby she'd learned long ago in the past. Shippo leaned closer as the melody drifted over him and Kage, whose eyes were closed in a half asleep kind of way.

"Shippo, it's time for school, my kit. Come now, don't moan and groan." her gentle grin got bigger as he continued to groan. Now he knew how she had felt when she'd had to go but now no longer did she. 500 years and enough money to buy most of the southern states, she no longer needed to go, thankfully. She couldn't help but smile at her oldest kit, he was pouting at her. He should have known by know that she wasn't giving in and he was going, whether or not he wanted to.

"But 'Kaa-san! It's just so boring there! You've taught me everything they're trying to. Why couldn't I have just continued to be home schooled?" she rolled her eyes, he argued with her almost every morning. She'd obtained a birth certificate and home school records made for him. When she had let them test him, he'd scored a perfect score. He could have been put in collage, but she had decided against letting him go. No need for all that attention on them. He was placed in 10th instead, the youngest ever to be there or so they thought. She found it infinitely funny that her son was actually over 500 making him the oldest. Kage's records had been created just a few weeks ago by her nii-chan, Sesshomaru. Her eyes softened as she caught sight f the deeply asleep Kage. She'd named him for what she could feel his powers would be. Shadows, control and manipulation. He would have been a dangerous enemy but she would make him even more dangerous though not an enemy. He would be her Shadow as her Shippo was her Flame. She blinked and put her wandering thought back on track.

"Come, Shippo, I wish to know if Logan has the guts to try and spar with me again." she ruffled his hair affectionately before picking up Kage and going to the door and slipping on her shoes.


	3. Chapter Three

Logan could feel Kagome and Shippo as a car pulled up to the high school. He'd had to drive the kids today because Scott had gotten himself sick. He watched as the passenger side of the car opened and out stepped Shippo just as old as he remembered around 10, so what was he doing at the high school. He could just barely see Kagome and was very surprised to see she hadn't aged either. How long had it been since he'd last seen them? 50...60 years?

"Shippo musuko be good and have fun, I need to take Kage somewhere later. Meet ya here after school ok, baby?" She looked like Shippo's older sister as young as she was. She got a few catcalls making her shoot cold glances towards who ever made the noise. Shippo nodded slammed the door and took off for school. She scowled and covered her ears. She was _very_ sensitive to sound still it appeared. He wanted to laugh when her gaze shot towards him and he saw a mischievous smile dance across those wine colored lips. Her silvery-blue orbs twinkled before she whipped out of the parking lot and sped to where ever her home was. He felt the thrill of the chase in his blood and returned her smile, even though she couldn't see it. The hunt was on.


	4. Chapter Four

Shippo watched the two interact and shook his head while rolling his eyes. The two always acted like lovesick fools around each other. They ought to just settle down and mate. He sighed and walked into the building that was equivalent to living in hell. Students chattered away to each other in their little cliques. He checked on the Xavier students. If some one bullied them, his mother had given him instructions to fix it. Smooth everything over or if there was no other choice 'persuade' them to leave the Xavier kids alone. He walked towards where his first period was, trying to tune out the girls squeals over how cute he was. It was rather annoying. He felt eyes on him and turned his head slightly to the left as if he was looking for his locker, not that it was on this hall, and out of the corner of his eye saw that the telepathic mutant girl was watching him and talking to the others. She was trying to probe his mind. He wanted to laugh at her stunned look. He turned and walked back to her. They were all looking at him now.

"If you want to talk, talk aloud, don't use telepathy. My mind shields are too advanced for you. Now if you have something to say please say it now, so I can continue on my way." his gaze was cold and his voice dripped ice. He was a miniature Sesshomaru. Her face looked startled.

"What are you?" he rolled his eyes. Was that all she wanted to know?

"I'm a kitsune." with that he turned away started back towards his class. He was half way there when he realized that there was a group of 11th graders following him. He turned the corner and walked outside to the school garden. He turned and arms crossed waited for them to appear.

"Well well if it isn't the little brainiac?" Shippo just smirked. This though seemed to irritate the boy even more though, so he lunged at him. With two moves he knocked the teen unconscious. With their leader down the others started to back away.

"Listen here and listen well, you keep everyone from picking on the Xavier kids or I rip your spines out through your intestines. Understood?" with their shaky nods, he left and somehow made it to class before the bell rang. The kids were all wary of him now.

'Hm looks like words spreads fast around here.' he sat in his normal seat an aloof look pasted across his face. He couldn't wait till this was over with.


	5. Chapter 5

He was keeping up with her very well. She should have known he would. He always was relentless if only when it came to her. She felt the thrill of the chase, even if she was the prey. The babe still slept on, thanks to a full stomach and a fresh diaper. She glanced over at her kit to make sure he was warm before she looked around making sure they were on a deserted road. When she saw that they were a playful grin formed and warned all who could see it to run away. She sped up quickly before turning off. She parked it quickly, grabbed the kit, and took off on foot. A smirk was shining on her face. She knew he could follow her but still this would be much more fun. Then with a light chuckle she masked her scent and hid up in a tree. He would be drawn here by hers and Kage's scent and then he would growl. Oh how well she knew her old friend. Though she doubted he knew her as well. He'd saw her as immature and idealistic, but it wasn't true. She made her heart slow and masked the babe's heart beat as he came into view. His hair was still dark and his eyes were filled with the pleasure of the hunt. She smiled at that look; it had been her who'd shown him how to deal with his youkai side. It grew darker as he lost her scent and then he let a low growl rumble around in his throat. She felt heat pool in her stomach and fought to remain where she was hidden in the tree. Then his gaze swung around and found hers and she gasped and took off. Oh this was getting much more dangerous than she had anticipated. He was letting his beast take control of him, the silly thing. She chanced a backward glance and saw he was gaining on her and her kit, so she turned and faced him. A direct challenge though she forgot would rile his blood even more. He too stilled, though he had a calculated furious/passionate look upon his face.

"Hello Logan, long time no see, huh?"

Umm I updated? Lol well I've started on the next one but I'm not quite ssure just where I'm goign with this. Anyways I'll try to have Chapter Six up by the end of the month! Key word though TRY...lol. Jen


End file.
